Memories of Waiting Love
by nile-reina
Summary: Ginny and Belladonna remember the memories and changes they went through as they grew up while they await the return of men they love...Harry/Ginny...companion piece to Bella's View


**Title: **Memories of Waiting Love

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairing(s): **(primary) Harry/Ginny (secondary) Harry/Cho, (primary) Remy/Belladonna (secondary) Remy/Rogue

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In two different universes there are two couples who have similar lives and relationships, resembling each other despite never meeting…Ginny and Belladonna remember the memories and changes they've gone through growing up as they await the return of the men they love

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling…..X-men belong to Stan Lee…Mild to little situations of neglect, emotional abuse, abandonment, character death…Canon M/F pairings according to Rowling and Marvel Comics with hints of past M/M…Spoilers from HP Books 1-6 and Marvel comics….First Person View…One shot story

**Author Notes: **Ginny's memories begin after Book 6 when Harry walked away, breaking up with her…Bella's memories begin after Remy's trial in Antarctica, when he was left behind to die…this was a comparison piece of Remy and Harry's character (as if it's a possible reincarnation in two different universes of the same person)

**Key Code:**

_Blah—_Titles, Emphasis

**Ginny's View**

For ten years of my life, I grew up hearing the stories. I've heard them all, even the theories. Even now, I hear all the debates and choosing of sides based solely on the printed words of _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler._ Which should one believe? Which paper? One paper that'll print the most ridiculous things with grains of truth embedded inside or the paper that stretches the grain of truth with the most ridiculous things? How could one choose?

But some, like me, usually depend on personal belief.

My personal belief, at first, had been from the stories. Every night we, the younger siblings, would fall asleep to the grandest one of all, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Who hasn't heard that one, right?

I loved hearing all about Harry Potter. He was every girl's dream and guy's jealousy. Every girl wanted to be a Potter, as did I. I dreamed of being in trouble and he would come riding in on a broom or a magical creature to my rescue, confidently tossing out defensive spells, healing me, and riding off with me back to my grateful family. The best part was asking Mum and Dad for my hand in bonded marriage, becoming the future Mrs. Harry Potter. The wedding would be grand and elaborate. My new husband would be smiling, happy and in love that he found the girl of his dreams as well as a family welcoming him with open arms.

Then I would wake to the roughhousing and screams of my brothers.

Every school year I would beg to go to King's Cross Station. I wanted to see the Great Harry Potter. I wanted to be the only witch he would desire, before any other. I couldn't wait to see this larger than life hero. I could almost picture his confident stroll, head held high, eyes sparkling, and lips curled in a warm smile as his aura screamed, _don't fear. I shall save you all._

I saw the few pictures from Mum and Dad, even their friends whenever they have their get together, of the Potters. Everyone loved the Potters, wanting to remember their kindness. I just knew he would be as tall as James Potter, built strong with hard muscles, alert to danger but with Lily's kind smile and loving personality. Sure, on the outside, he'd be a little selfish and cocky but on the inside he'd be as soft and lovable as a teddy bear, with the right girl at his side.

Then reality hit me. Those stories made one believe Harry Potter was untouchable, high above everyone, bigger than life.

My last big brother was going to Hogwarts after he turned eleven for his First Year. I went along, like always, to the train station to wave off the last of my brothers going to school, Percy, the twins, and Ron. We were rushing because Ron had fallen back to sleep, which gave the twins ample time to prank him back awake.

That was the day Harry Potter came to the magical world after being in hiding.

I couldn't believe it. This _person_ was the famous Harry Potter! Although at the time no one knew. He was skinny and short; a wind could blow him over. He was a strange mixture of pale and dark honey skin, as if he spent too much time in the sun and hiding away in the dark. He even wore glasses, lens cracked and nose piece taped up, but glasses all the same! His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed! His clothes hung off his body as if someone larger wore them and then handed them off for some odd reason. Okay, he was very polite and shy, that was a plus. He had manners that put three of my brothers to shame but also seemed very confused and lost.

Until Ron wrote us to say otherwise, we just assumed that this boy was a Muggleborn. We felt guilty later because we did scoff about his clothing and servitude personality. For a moment, as a Pureblood, we really did feel superior if this was how Muggles actually treated their children. Only later did we look closer to realize that it was possible that the boy was being abused in some form by his family, although we couldn't tell for sure.

Imagine our shock to discover the boy's true identity.

At first I was stunned, determined to prove this neglected boy wasn't Harry Potter. My theory, he didn't want anyone to feel as if they must live up to his standards. The Great Harry Potter was dumbing himself down to aide his fellow wizard but would never act like an abused little _thing._ No one would feel cheated if he had done that, just pretending to be like us. That was why I didn't see him at the station.

Wrong.

I crushed on him, talked about him constantly, begged to hear of his adventure against You Know Who almost every night. We all knew how he defeated You Know Who as a babe but it was different this time during his First Year. I listened with absolute adoration and awe as Ron spoke of how Harry rushed in to save the school from a betrayer, to keep the Sorcerer's Stone safe from the specter's grubby hands. I was excited; Harry Potter really was a Knight in shining amour coming to our rescue. He really was a hero, risking life and limb. Then Ron had to ruin my dreamy moment by stating how he and Hermione helped. I learned more of their role over the next few years. I was stunned once more. Harry wasn't the lonely hero rushing to save the day, uncaring to his life for another's in peril. He had help! Help! Ron and their book-smart friend, Hermione aided him in his quest. It was Hermione who put together the clues of what was in hiding, where it was, and how to get to it. Ron provided the brawn and chess mastery when it was needed. In the end it was Harry who faced You Know Who but he still had help all the same!

Summer came and went when, once again, I came face to face with my crush, after my brothers had gone to rescue him like he was the princess in peril and they were his Knights.

I tried getting his attention during my First Year after realizing I didn't care if he had help, he was still a hero in my eyes. I tried standing up for him at Flourish and Blotts against the Malfoy family. I even tried to send the cutest valentine to prove my love. And he still only looked at me like the sister of his best friend.

Heart broken I had turned to a diary I had found among my things. That's when it all began. I suffered blackouts, waking with dried red thick substance, smelling of blood, on my hands and feathers in my hair. I tried to get help but nothing. I couldn't do or say anything. Then I ended up deep within the bowels of Hogwarts.

Just like my dreams, Harry came to my rescue, battling a giant Basilisk, almost laying down his life for me, and defeating Riddle, who I had once called my friend. He rescued me! Oh, was I falling deeper in love with such a sweet boy.

After that year, I was still in love but willing to wait. Harry really was a shy boy, neglected and emotionally abused by his relatives. The good thing was that my family was willing to unofficially adopt him as their seventh son. I even tried acting like he was my big brother, staying away as to not scare him. I helped when it was possible but mainly stayed to the sidelines as his world kept falling further and further apart.

I cried in despair when we believed a murderer and betrayer, Sirius Black, was after Harry. I cried happily when the truth came out and he had another extended family outside his disgusting relatives. I cried in anger when another caught his boyish innocent love.

Oh, did I rage when Cho Chang snagged _my_ future boyfriend and potential husband. Then came the Tri-wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory. She had eyes for him mostly but still strung along my innocent Harry. Even after Cedric's death, she still kept Harry around. Inwardly, I cheered as Harry had to fight the ghostly remembrance of Cedric for her affections. It meant that soon she would break his heart and I would be the one to pick up the pieces.

I cried silently with joy when my prediction came true and she broke up with him. I cried in sadness when almost a year later Sirius died trying to protect Harry. I cried once, perhaps twice, more in sadness with the murder of our beloved Headmaster and Harry leaving me.

See, for awhile I was dating Dean Thomas while waiting for Harry to realize I was the one for him. Not long after my break up with Dean, Harry asked me out and we were a couple for the year. I was thrilled. I finally had my dreams in my grasp.

Harry's Sixth Year was our worse. Our Headmaster was murdered and my innocent sweetheart witnessed it. Then after the funeral my heart broke once more as he left me with fear in his heart. He truly thought I was in danger, that I would be used against him just like Sirius. He left me with only pieces of my heart and shattered dreams.

Here I now sit, waiting once more. I grew up from a child thriving on tales of the greatest hero to a young girl with a crush to a young woman in love with reality. I learned stories and dreams do not hold a flame to truth.

Harry went from an orphan to the neglected nephew to perfect savior with burdens to a normal, loving wizard with burdens. I stayed through it all. For now I wait for the sweetest, innocent, kindest young man. I plan to wed this lonely boy with the biggest heart of us all. I plan to prove I love him each and every day, no matter the obstacle.


End file.
